cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Davril
Davril Wilde, formerly of the Blue Suns, currently the CEO of a small private mercenary outfit, Single Order Solutions, as well as the Commander of the Aspiration. A Tier 3 Citizen of the Turian Hierarchy and the recipient of a medical discharge with honourable service conduct, his corporation, Single Order Solutions, provides supplementary security forces, primarily for government interests. They are licensed to use relay travel and provide security for relay exploration forces. Davril adopted a human girl, Flower Wilde. Physical Appearance He had a habit of getting tattoos to cover up his scars. He had one where his cybernetic arm joined the body, with a gear design to hide the generally unpleasant area where the two connected. Another was on his right arm, a mexta with the handle covering up an old shrapnel wound. The last hid the scar left by a shot to the gut he took while young and over-confident. It was the emblem of the company he was with, now defunct. Most Positive Childhood Memory "This is going to sound strange, but, it'd honestly have to be my first kill in battle. Bare with me here, this isn't going to turn into some stupid merc extolling the joys of violence. When you're about ten or twelve, or whatever the hell I was, it's a bit hard to think like an adult. Things are simple. and the long terms effects come later. That means that, counter-intuitively, what I now know to be a negative experience still is etched as a "positive memory." For me, it was, at the time, a rush of power. I had gone from completely powerless to arbitrating who lived and who died. While this may seem petty, it was the first control I'd ever really had. I felt like I was, for the first time, in charge of my own life. Like I could actually make decisions of consequence. Like I wasn't just some kid destined to do what others told him, that I was a person, with a future. My happiest memory is my first taste of real, honest, power." Trivia Davril has cultivated an upper-class accent and talks in monotone for the express purpose of unnerving people. Threads of Note Handing Over Holly: Davril introduces Reena Tayn (Asharia T'Saeri) to the girl who would become her adopted daughter. Aliens Can Party Too!: Davril arrives at the great CDN Christmas party at Fadil Mahd's place. The Pick-Up: Davril is on Omega to pick up Kaneel'Jorash nar Sombrei. All In A Day's Work: Pretending to be an Alliance officer, Operative Grey hires some unsuspecting CDNers to help him clean up one of Cerberus' messes, then betrays them. Some Good News: Now Commander Davril once again! La joie de goût, or, The Joys of Taste: Davril has a date with a human. Family Business: Kaneel is not happy that his father abandoned him. Who Goes There?, Chapter Five: A job with a lot at stake, such as the fate of the galaxy. Asking For Info: Sicues posts. Where oh where is Flower? (Sicues and Davril have a tense back-and-forth in private messages, while the rest of the board natters on about Operation: Down With Discord and insult each other.) Good Wounds: The resolution of the Sicues business. Spread The News: Davril is present as Flower is interviewed by Muckracker (Helena Mathioudakis) regarding her recent ordeal. A-Hunting We Will Go: Davril takes Flower hunting on Earth. She bags a moose. Legalities: Having decided that Flower is his daughter, Davril searches for ways to get that recognized. What was Once Yours, Is Now Mine: Flower is abducted by Marcus Koren, as Davril faces an assassin. Blue Suns Communication Network: Davril needs information. Dietrich can provide. Operation: Salvation's Bane: The final confrontation with Koren. Advice?: Flower could do with some martial arts training. Davril asks CDN to weigh in on how he should go about it. Is anybody Out There?: Kaneel has been out of contact for some time. Davril is relieved and annoyed when he finally gets back in contact. Leading to... In The Flesh: Davril and Flower have a Kaneel to retrieve. Adoption: All The Cool Kids Are Doing It: So, Kaneel is back "home". Reaper War Venting: Davril spars with Kari'Zar nar Tasi to help her let off steam. Not a Date: Kari and Davril have a (not a) date. Venting 2.0: Sparring with Kari again. Home: Kari heads to the last refuge on the Citadel that doesn't involve her sleeping in the streets or staying on the Transcension with Naaya and Najhil. Post-War No Mr. Wilde, I expect you to dine: Interview with a Geth. Pet Issues: Davril is left looking after Kari's Choriick. The Charity Dinner Open Thread: Attending the Official Leaving the Ducts Fundraising Dinner, along with Kari'Zar. Surprise Visit: Davril and Kari'Zar are met by Flower on the Citadel. Relocating, Requesting Help: Ready to move to Omega, Davril asks CDN for advice. Wartime Experiences: Looking back at the conflict. Cracks In the Plating: Davril wants Flower to go to Omega. Category:Characters Category:Turians